The Gundam pilots go to the beach
by Heero 615
Summary: All the Gundam pilots, Including my charecter Hiro, go to the beach. I just had to get this out. I'm not done with Phoenix yet


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah blah you know the rest.  
  
The Beach.  
Duo: Yeah We Are goin' to the Beach. (He gets louder with each word  
Heero: Duo Shut up. Omea o korosu Baka.  
Wufei: Duo must have the mind of a four year old.  
Heero: Yeah. And I bet he wants it back.  
Trowa.: No I think a four year old is smarter then Duo  
Duo: If you're trying to be funny that's cruel. If you're being sarcastic, that's even cruelier.  
The other opilots.: Hahahahaha  
Duo: LET'S JUST GET THIS FIC OVER WITH  
Hiro: I agree I want to get on the beach with cute little Heero.  
Mission01: OK Let's begin....  
  
( To note I didn't write this to finish Phoenix. I just needed a break. I'll continue it fore sure. I wrote this while sugar High. Heero and Trowa ( ///-^ ) are a little ooc.) Soreadonmaybeyou'lllikeit. ( Says in fast voice. Can we say hyper?)  
??????????????????????????????????  
  
We see the cute boys on the beach and Hiro. Hiro and Heero are sun tanning. Quatre and Trowa are building a sand castle. Wufei keeps finding sea shells and names them Nataku. Duo well, Duo being the crazy baka he always is, he is causing mayhem.   
  
All was peaceful until..........  
  
Duo went over into the ocean. He did something he saw on The Parent Trap. He swam over the edge of a underwater cliff. "Hey Hiro Heero. COme out here. I see a specail part that looks to be useful to Wing Zero and Phoenix." Duo yelled. 'Be right there." Hiro and Heero shouted. They loved anything new for their Gundams. Heero and Hiro went right over the underwater cliff. "Ahhhh!'' They both screamed. They fell underwater. ''Duo, you jerk. Iwas all nice and dry. '' Hiro said. Ringing her brown hair. "Yah, Duo. Omea o korosu. Baka.'' Heero said. Rubbing the towel on his hair. When he got down, his hair was all spoofed up (My own word, hehe) like somethin, outta the dryer on a cartoon show. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Duo rang out, seeing Heero's hair. Heero took a brush, which he always keeeps handy and brushed his hair. "Ah it's back to normal.'' he said. "Hey you guys.'' Heero yelled. "Me and Hiro are going to put on a great show tonight, so when the sun falls, look to the sky.'' Heero said. "I'm goin for a ride.'' Hiro said. 'Heero, want to come?" "What kind of a ride?" Heero asked. "Our kind of fun.'' hiro replied. Moving her hands like a motorcycle. "Heck, ya.'' Heero yelled. He ran off with his girlfriend.   
  
3 Hours later..........  
  
"Wufei, you have 1,234 shells named Nataku. That's not right." Duo said. Looking at Wufei's collection of sea shells. He walked over to where everybody's towel's were. One had a buster cannon, with the words "Wing Zero" written on it. "Heero's" Duo said. Then he saw a towel with hearts and the words "Sandrock" written on it. "Quatre's" Duo muttered. Then he saw a towel with lions and the words "Heavyarms" "Trowa's" Duo said. Then he saw a towel with the words "Justice and Honor. and Nataku'' on it. "Wufei's.'' Duo said. And then he saw one with the flaming bird which is called the Phoenix on it. Also with the words "Wing Zero Two PHOENIX." In words. "Hiro's'' Duo said. Ah there's mine. A towel with a scythe and the words "The Great Destroyer. Deathscythe.'' written on it.'' Yeah. Hey where's Hiro and Heero?" He asked looking at his cross on his neckless from the Maxwell Church. "I don't know.'' the others replied now lying on their respective towels. They heard a noise that sounded like two motorcycles. It was two motorcycles. "PLEASE PULL OVER. AND STAY UNDER ARREST.'' A voice said in a heliocopter. The two motorcycles went by. Guess who it was that's right. It was Hiro and Heero. On custom ninja bikes. "We didn't steal the bikes we built them at our house.'' Hiro yelled. "Yeah we made them from parts we found in the scrap yard.'' Heero finished. They kept chasing them Hiro and Heero went into traffic. "Go Hiro go. Drive, Heero, drive'' Duo yelled. He loved it when either of the Heero's broke the peace. Being the people they were, trained for war, they didn't handle the city all to well. It was like a big overgrown playground with good oppurtunites to make mayhem to them. He knew that they probably got under arrest. Then Hiro probably did a triple jump, broke Heero free, and went on their rampage. 'We're live where two kids have been under arrest, then broke loose, The girl believed to be named Yuy. Did a triple jump. A hard move even for acrobatics, broke her partner loose. Also believed to be named Yuy. Will the police ever catch these rascals. On their hot bikes?" The news reporter said. "NO!" The remaining 4 pilots said. Laughing Hiro and Heero went straight for the ocean. They drove into it. Their ebikes transformed into a hoverbike. The hoverbike goes over water. They drove off. The police caught their speeds at 125 M.P.H. And 120 m.p.h. Soon it became nightfall..  
  
At Nightfall 6:00........  
  
"Where is Hiro and Heero? AHHH!" Quatre screamed/ Ask. The other pilots looked to the sky. They saw huge fireworks. Which when they blew up, became the shapes of the Gundams. "Hey look it Heavyarms'' Trowa yelled happily. "Look it Sandrock.'' Quatre chriped. " TRotal Justice. It's Nataku.'' Wufei said. "Whoa. Its Deathscythe.'' Duo siad. They watched the fireworks they saw everything about their Gundams in the shy. But nothing about Wing Zero or Phoenix. Then the fireworks stopped. Two stars shined brightly, yet strangely. The stars started to fall towards Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. The recognized the stars, When it stopped in front of them "It's Wing Zero and Phoenix.'' Duo yelled. He was right,. For there wwas the white winged, Wing Zero. Then there was the fire filled wings of Wing Zero Two, Phoenix. "Hope you liked the 'works.'' Hiro said thru her Gundam. "Yeah. I threw the firworks from space and the earth's atmosphere blew them up.'' Heero said. It was fun until a comet shower came.'' Hiro said. ''So that's why it looked like Heavyarms was moving it was because you were moving.' Duo said. 'Hiro transfomed her Gundam to bird mode. It went from a robot of war, into a bird with wings of fire, The Phoenix. Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei got their things. They rode back to Quatre's mansion, on Phoenix's back. Aside from the occasional jet, it was a fun ride.  
  
The End.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo: I have salt in my shorts.  
Other pilots: Hahahahaha  
Hiro: Duo you smell like somethin the cat brought in.  
Heero: Last week he was brought in by the cat.  
Hiro: Oh yeah I forgot.  
Duo: You guys are only funny when making fun of me huh? Don't you feel bad?  
Hiro and Heero: Yes and No.  
Duo: (Anime Sweatdrops.) Man..That's harsh. 


End file.
